Storage data centers are facilities used to house computer storage systems and associated components such as data communications connections, power supplies and environmental controls, namely air conditioning, humidity control, fire/smoke detection and suppression systems, various security devices, shake detection and suppression, etc. Data centers are ever-growing and storage space is becoming a serious issue. There is thus a need for a new storage system and method.